Tukhachevsky, Conspiracy Marshal
Тухачевский, Заговор маршала (English: Tukhachevsky, Conspiracy Marshal) is a 2010 Russian TV film depicting the career of Mikhail Tukhachevsky during the Great Purge. About the film The description of the filmfilmin.ru is (roughly) as follows: :"The tragic fate of Tukhachevsky and his colleagues has always been a huge public interest and fierce debate. One of the most prominent heroes of the Civil War, winner of Kolchak and Denikin, was suddenly declared the leader of the military-fascist conspiracy and executed. Two decades later, the Marshal was completely exonerated for lack of evidence. But the veil of secrecy over his fate has not been ajar. It was only known that in the 20's and 30's Tukhachevsky acutely and for years clashed with Defense Commissar Voroshilov, who was his deputy. There was a widely-known case in which Tukhachevsky in the presence of Stalin, blamed Commissar Voroshilov to incompetence. :Marshal Tukhachevsky, commander of the 1st rank Uborevich and Yakir, commander of the 2nd rank, and Cork - these names - especially in the years of perestroika, when society's interest erupted with a bang to the subject of Stalin's repression - have been heard by everyone, But no one knew whether or not the actual plot existed. Original documents that tell about the "reality of Tukhachevsky," either did not exist, or they are not published. :The film "Tukhachevsky: Marshal Conspiracy" comes from the fact that the plot existed and had a chance of success. Tukhachevsky is presented in the film as a strong and controversial figure.. He really is in reality." In Stalin Parodies It is notable for being the primary source of footage used for Stalin Parodies, since other Russian films that have both Stalin, his military staff and ranting have not been discovered so far. That said, there are plenty of Soviet films involving scheming Stalin and his staff, but no rants. Trivia *The film was released on DVD only in Russia and completely unknown in any other countries before it was accidentally discovered by Benad361 and used for the Stalin Parodies. *The film begins suddenly, with Tukhachevsky lighting a cigarette and quick dialogue, that would sometimes trick the viewers into thinking that a part of the beginning was cut. **Immediately the film inter-title appears. *The nature of the TV format of this film is apparent as character names and ranks are introduced time and again over the course of the film. *No real subtitles exist so far. *Information on this film on the English part of the Internet is so scarce, the first result you'll get on Google Search would probably be this page. *In the film, Tukhachevsky is shot in the chest by a firing squad. In real life, he was shot once in the back of the head, by Vasili Blokhin, under the eyes of Yezhov. *Despite being a non-smoker in real-life, Tukhachevsky is shown smoking in the film (most notable being the very first scene of the film where he lights a cigarette). *Yezhov was much shorter than Stalin in real-life. **In the film, they're about the same height. *Stalin was 58 years old in 1937. Anatoly Dzivaev was 64 when the movie was made. *At one point in the movie, Uborevich says that "Putna and Primakov are arrested". However both VK Putna and VM Primakov had been arrested in 1936, and were put on trial with Tukhachevsky and others, and summarily executed at the same time. *The girl who plays Tukhachevsky's daughter, Svetlana, seems to be the actor's actual daughter in real life, due to their identical surnames. *Tukhachevsky's confession, which survives in the archives, is dappled with a brown spray that was found to be blood spattered by a body in motion. In the film, a drop of blood is seen on the paper, when Tukhachevsky takes the pen. Gallery Parody Stalin.jpg|''Tukhachevsky, Conspiracy Marshal'' Joseph Stalin Mikhail Tukhachevsky.jpg|Mikhail Tukhachevsky Yezhov.jpg|Nikolai Yezhov Gamarnik.jpg|Jan Gamarnik YouTube - Тухачевский. Заговор Маршала 2010 13 16 0001.jpg|Pavel Dybenko YouTube - Тухачевский. Заговор Маршала 2010 4 16 0001.jpg|Semyon Budyonny Mikhail Tukhachevsky, Ieronim Uborevich and Yakov Gamarnik talk 0001.jpg|Ieronim Uborevich Yegorov.jpg|Alexander Yegorov Kalinin (in film).jpg|Mikhail Kalinin Tukhachevsky's Wife.jpg|Yulia Kuzmin Svetlana Tukhachevskaya.jpg|Svetlana Tukhachevskaya References External Links *YouTube playlist for the whole film, compiled by HitchcockJohn: (playlist) *http://russianarmy.mybb.ru/viewtopic.php?id=699 - Source for trivia Category:Stalin Parodies Category:Terminology Category:Films